Revengers Disassemble
by TheBroadwayFreakWriter
Summary: What happens when a bunch of misfit Supers get together? Chaos, of course. (I do not own anything here except for my character, Elena. My friend The Utterly Fabulous Z owns Hecate, and havarti2 owns London, a character to soon be introduced.) Read, Rate and Review, Please!
Elena sighs.

Another boring day of another boring case for an equally boring job. Being a detective in her free time isn't her favorite thing to do when she had time off, but since she knows how to solve the crimes, and solve them correctly, she does the job. Of course, she wants to help society, but she isn't the type for getting the praise.

' _Almost like Sherlock Holmes, I guess. Or perhaps Doctor Emmett Brown.'_ she thinks, sulking as she looked over the next case. She freezes when she sees the topic.

"He's back."

Of course, she knows it would be a matter of time before he found out who she really was; no longer a child of a Mrs. Laurianne Mayer née Hudson, but a Bond. And soon, she'd discover that she wasn't really a Bond either- in fact, she was an otherworldly creature. Elena's eyes widen at the possibility.

Across the street, a young girl of fifteen sprints through the crowd, her long electric-blue hair whipping behind her. She whirls around, her similarly-colored eyes catching a glimpse of her pursuers; a man with spiky blonde hair and a bow as well as a woman with short red hair and a pistol. "Aw snap. Not them. Anyone **but** _them…_ " She swears, ducking into an apartment building. She closes her eyes and concentrates, her appearance changing to brown hair and green eyes. She heads to the elevator and hits a random floor, the doors closing just as her pursuers entered the building.

She breathes a sigh of relief before the elevator reached the floor. "Ugh, out of all the buttons I could've pushed, I hit the second floor?!" She groans as she stepped out of the lift.

Elena immediately goes on alert as she hears the elevator door open, trying to deduce who the person is, but gives up, finding that her deductions are a bit… odd. She hasn't seen these types of people in a while, except in her cases.

The girl steps into the first unlocked door she finds, closing the door behind her, which unfortunately had a window. She looks at Elena and goes wide-eyed. Elena opens her mouth to speak, but the girl holds up her hand and Elena finds that she can't speak. "Sorry bout that, but I can't have you causing a ruckus. I'm in a lot of trouble, for what, I don't know… but I can't get found out or I'm dead meat." The girl half-explains, looking out the window for the people targeting her.

Elena sighs inwardly. ' _I really don't like it when they think they can do that.'_ As the other girl explains, Elena thinks a simple Hogwarts spell: _Finite Incantatem_. Immediately she is able to talk again, but stays silent, waiting to surprise the other girl.

The girl put her hand down and stared at Elena. "I felt that, the magic pulse you emitted." she starts, turning back to Elena. "I thought I was the only one left… but you aren't like me, are you?" The girl started talking to herself, walking around Elena and looking her up and down.

"No, not at all. I'm not like anyone, practically. Though I'm surprised- I thought it would take longer for you to notice."

"And I'm surprised you haven't tried killing me yet, so we're even? I could tell what type of magic you used, negation spell. Which one, felt like Hogwarts, so I'm gonna say Finite Incantatem." The girl replies.

"Very good! We have a Knower in our midst! It's been awhile since I've met one. And I'm not who you think I am, whatever that may be."

"A _what?_ I don't know what a Knower is, but I'm not whatever it is… probably. So, you're not S.H.I.E.L.D., huh? I get to live a little while longer, then." The girl sighs in relief.

"No, I'm not. Not at all. But I'm not H.Y.D.R.A., either. And as for you being a Knower… The fragmented remains of the Other World, or, as many say, the fictional one, have been spread throughout people. Not just as Readers, but as those who Know. I'm not fictional, either."

"Well, that's a relief." The girl breathes out another sigh of relief. "So, the Other World… it's also called Fortrylletheim, right?"

"Yes, quite. But only formally."

"Hm… been awhile since I've been there. I miss it. So I guess I am a Knower, probably. But I'm not like anyone else on this Earth. I don't belong with humans… the new kind at least. Your ability to do magic is from the Elder Race, you've got some Elder blood in you; if even a drop." The girl mumbles.

"Bingo- but more than you think I am. Who knows? I'm not going to tell you all of my heritage."

"You're not going to ask my name or species? You're an odd one." The girl laughs, turning her hair and eyes back to electric blue.

"Alright. State your name, rank, and current occupation." ' _Just like the old days...'_ she adds in her head.

"Hecate Jones, awesome, uhhhhhh… would you believe me if I said I was a magician?"

"No. Any relations to the Elder Hekate?"

"I dunno, maybe? My family tree's pretty screwed up. And/or nonexistent." Hecate scratches the back of her neck. "I'm tired of the blue." She decides and changes her appearance again, this time to black hair dip-dyed orange and hazel eyes. "Much better."

Elena nods. "I'm actually not surprised that you've asked for my name, actually. You don't seem like you're extremely formal. And why would you be? You're currently being stalked by the Avengers."

"I was gonna at some point. Actually, I'm getting _chased_ by the Avengers. There is a _huge_ difference." Hecate points out. "And you rightly haven't asked what I meant by I don't belong. Your name for my answer. Deal?"


End file.
